Death In a Cyborg
by My Dictator Level is Over 9000
Summary: "You learn alot about your counterpart...you know, when you're trapped at a secret organization, boot camp, training, type place, by a mad man who likes to randomly fire guns because he thinks it's 'right'... Don't get me wrong, I had fun...but I almost died...several times..." Part TWO of 'The Change Game' Trilogy. Rated T.
1. Death

**Part Two of: 'THE CHANGE GAME.' Trilogy:**

***A part of this is actually based on something true that happened to me. If you want to know then ask I guess...**

**Song: **

'**I Need a Doctor.' by Eminem.**

**WARNING: Some cursing but it was absolutely necessary!**

**Thoughts? x3 **

* * *

The glass shattered and his body tensed in his office chair as he looked ahead, at someone he really didn't want to see. Ironically it wasn't Rodney, just someone who worked for him, but the danger varied and it was almost the same thing. Almost…

Alt. Doof's right hand slid to his lap where it stayed and he didn't move, just simply said. "I still have a few days. You shouldn't be here until Friday." He told him, every ounce of his voice as serious and stern as could be. If they were coming to collect it now…Well that just couldn't happen.

"I can be here if I'm ordered." The man said "He wants it or else he wants the collateral. Tonight."

"He said I had until the end of this week. Friday. So obviously you're mistaken, because it's only the beginning of the week. Sunday." The dictator said, being as blunt as possible. This was serious, as much as he wished it wasn't.

"So, I'm guessing it's the collateral then?"

"If you think for a second that you're even getting _close_ to that collateral, then you're, for lack of a better word, an idiot. Because I'll fight for it, and I don't think you want that at all."

"Relax. Rodney doesn't even want your brats. It's just a scare. But if you don't have what is wanted then he'd gladly take what you have to offer. What room are those kids in?"

"You're not taking them. I had five more days. It was a deal. Don't tell me your _faithful leader_ is going back on his word."

"That _faithful leader_ is _your_ owner and he doesn't like how you've been acting lately."

"He doesn't own me…"

"He _did, _once and whether you like it or not, he still does. The _adoption papers_ are still legal, _son_."

Doofenshmirtz hand grasped the shiny surface of the gun that was taped underneath his desk, and he rubbed his thumb along the barrel. "You're not taking them." He repeated the line, not acknowledging what had been said to him.

The lackey just rolled his eyes. "The thing about signing contracts…" He started walking towards the door to the hallways of the apartment as he said the rest of his sentence. "_I don't need your consent_…" The safety of a gun clicked and the man turned, holding his hands up in the air, staring at the weapon in the nearing dictator's hands, which was pointed directly at him, the gloved finger on the trigger. He backed away, but the gun followed wherever he went.

Doofenshmirtz forced him away from the door by circling him and backing him to where he couldn't run out and there were no exits, in front of his desk. His glare could cut steel as he willed himself to do what he was about to do. His grip tightened on the gun just the slightest.

The guy didn't know how to quit, he just kept going. "What's daddy going to say when he hears that sonny boy is a murderer?"

"He _isn't _my father…" Alt. Doof growled.

"I don't see why you get so upset when people point out the resemblance. _You're just like him…_"

He pulled the trigger.

...

_I'm about to lose my mind_

_You've been gone for so long,_

_I'm running out of time_

_I need a doctor, _

_Call me a doctor…_

_I need a doctor, _

_Doctor… _

_To bring me back to life…_

...

Platyborg never thought Doof to be a murderer. The man took care of him, fed him and bathed him with all the love and attention he could ever want. He had never thought the man to be anything other than kind…

But now…as he stared at the pooling blood and the still body on the floor of the dictator's office, he- he really didn't know what to think. He was in bed when he heard a noise. It sounded like glass had broken and the cyborg just thought that Doof had dropped something and it broke. Doofenshmirtz was always up late at night, and always getting very minimal sleep. Platyborg hadn't thought much of it, he was a child so he only saw things in optimism. He had never once thought that the man had insomnia, or stayed up late working for important matters. He just figured that Doof didn't like sleeping and would rather be active late at night and on the scene than just lying down and resting.

After the sound of the glass shattering, the cyborg tried to get back to bed. He heard signs of struggling but again, he only assumed something natural. Maybe Doof was going through his closet or something…?

Then there were voices, two of them but they sounded far away and he couldn't make out voices. He thought that maybe….maybe Charlene had come in and the two were arguing about Vanessa again like they always did over the phone?

Deep down, he knew, he always knew something was wrong, but he couldn't deal with it, he refused to fathom it. He heard it, the rude awakening and an unmistakable pop of a bullet being fired. Then a dead silence. Platyborg's chest tightened and he threw the covers off, scrambling out of bed and down the hallway. He peeked into the crack in the slightly open door to the office.

Doof was standing there, and the man sighed. He walked over to a cabinet, pulling out a folded white sheet to gently lie over the body. He kneeled next to it and the cyborg could faintly hear the dictator ask himself. "What have I become…?"

"Doof?"

The man turned with a start, instinctively cocking the gun, his eye widened at the cyborg and he lowered the weapon, staring straight at the cyborg in a state of loss and disgust…for himself.

Platyborg stared back in the stilled silence, and said nothing, not even in the morning, when the police arrived to collect the body.

* * *

Vanessa sat on the couch, silently, next to her cybernetic sibling. Their relationship had grown back over some time and she couldn't even remember when it had stopped in the first place. She had her arm around him in an embrace as they both sat side by side on the red, nice, couch.

They watched the police wheel away the body of the burglar that had broken into their house last night. The guy had broken in and her father caught him, and saved his own life by shooting him. Apparently the dude had pulled a gun but Doofenshmirtz pulled his faster before he was shot. She was in shock now, and scared. What if her dad had been killed? When she was told what happened by him, she had yelled that he was stupid and what if he hadn't been faster?! He could have died!

He calmed her down and reassured them that everything was fine now. She didn't argue with him and just stopped talking. Vanessa felt worry, not only for her father almost being shot but for Platyborg. Apparently he saw what had happened and hadn't said a word since. And she had no idea what was going on in that mechanical head of his. Every once in a while, she'd offer him a sentence of reassurance, but he'd just blink at her. She took this as somewhat of a good sign. At least he knew she was talking to him…

Her father just stood there in the doorway, watching. He looked in his own world, eye wandering and searching apparently for something. Something that couldn't be placed.

After the police had gone and so was the body, the three were alone. The two still sitting on the couch, finally the dictator approached them, and she noticed her father had found something small, but not enough to fill the search completely.

"…I arranged for the two of you to go away for a few days." Alt. Doof told them, still lost in other thoughts. "The other me agreed to let you stay with him… Until this whole thing is straightened out…." He wasn't paying attention to his words, only focused on something else, perhaps those other thoughts, that she still couldn't read from him… "…I had a Normbot pack your things and they should be coming through a portal any minute…" He was pausing and unsure, that almost never happened.

Finally Vanessa had had enough. "No! We aren't going anywhere!"

"Vanessa…" He just stopped, not even continuing his sentence, and he coughed hoarsely, looking like he was trying to hold something in.

"You're almost killed and you expect us to just leave you by yourself?! What if he has friends and they come back?! You could have died! Don't you care about us?! At all?! Dad, answer me! Please! You killed someone! Was it even an accident?!" She cried to him. "And Platyborg saw the whole thing! What if he's traumatized from this?! He saw you _shoot someone_! And…from the way you've been acting…I don't think it was an accident!" Vanessa yelled and a throat cleared behind her. She turned to see her dad standing there in a white lab coat and two eyes, along with a non-metal version of Platyborg, a orange haired girl about her age and two small boys. All standing there awkwardly.

Her other dad had soft eyes, full of sorrow and concern. He spoke to her. "You must be Vanessa…well, the one that isn't mine that is…"

She couldn't believe he actually was able to make her smile. Maybe a few days away from her own father and with a new one…wouldn't be so-

The door opened and she couldn't fathom the sight of who was standing in the doorway. Her grandparents. It almost seemed too random… But when her grandfather started demanding her father why the building had been on the news and what all this talk about a murder was about, she knew it was apparent and actually happening...

...

* * *

"... You are a killer and you have always been a killer!" The elder, 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz' father yelled to his son, in front of everyone. "Schande! You are a disgrace to be my son!"

Alt. Doof exploded then, no longer taking the verbal abuse and fighting back, as everyone watched on, not butting in to the father and son's arguement. Candace-1 watched on in amusement that someone was getting 'busted', and Phineas-1 watched worriedly, glancing at his dimensions Dr. D for guidance, but the scientist was staring at his counterpart as he started to scream "...I'm a killer?! _I'M A KILLER?! _What about you?! I _SAW _what you did to her! I witnessed the whole thing! You can't deny it, because I SAW EVERYTHING!"

"Then why did you not stop it?" His father asked him.

"….What?"

"I said…" His father challenged "If you had saw the whole thing, why did you not try to stop me? Why did you just let it happen? Du bist kein richtiger Mann. It looks to me, that you wanted to take out the trash just as much as I did. She was weak! Ja! She deserved it…"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Alt. Doof screamed, and stumbled when his father struck his face, holding it in stinging pain.

The 1st him gasped at the 2D version of his father, enraged quickly and shouting "You can't do that! That's assault, and Perry the Platypus can arrest you. That is, if the other me chooses to file charges that-"

The dictator shook his head no. It wasn't necessary and the scientist sighed. Perry put away the handcuffs he was holding.

Alt. Doof stood up, starting to cough, he ran out of the room. The dictator ran down the hallways, hastily making a turn and throwing open the public bathroom door. He got some pills out of his black pocket and opened it, popping down some green tablets, using the water from the sink to wash them down. He took one look in the mirror and something inside him lurched. He covered his mouth to hold it as he ran into a stall, kneeling, he threw up. It was red and thick, harshly burning his throat as he continued to empty his stomach.

Doof finally caught up, and it reminded him of how fit the other him was compared to him. Great, another thing he was better at then him. He panted as he entered the bathroom. It was empty, well that's what he thought until he heard the heaving and splashing coming from a closed stall. He winced at the violence of it. After waiting for another round to end, he talked when his counterpart started to calm down, only pants and breaths escaping his mouth now.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Alt Doof took shuddering breaths "Yeah...I'm fine..."

"Look I know you don't want to start problems with your father but he hit you pretty hard, and as a result you sound like you're puking your guts out in there! Why won't you press charges, and at the least, why didn't you just hit him back?"

"The truth?" Came the response from inside the stall.

"Yeah?"

"He's my father."

Doofenshmirtz didn't understand "Okaaay, he's my father too. What does that have to do with anything?"

"I stepped out of line and he disciplined me. There's nothing to it. It's just like grounding but quicker."

"Just like grounding but quick-...? Do you even hear yourself? He hit you so hard that you're puking and that's all you have to say?"

Alt. Doof was going to answer but his mouth closed quickly, not being able to keep it shut anymore as he went into a coughing fit. He wasn't done and he spewed into the white bowl, staining it immensely.

Doofenshmirtz listened to the disturbing sounds. Being curious and concerned, he entered a stall next door, standing on the seat and peering over. His eyes widened and he was horrified. His counterpart was throwing up blood. Crimson, gushy, clouds and gobs of fresh blood. It marked the toilet horribly as it erupted from his mouth, ceasing to cough and catch air, closing his eye in either relief or pain or both. The scientist didn't know.

"Oh my god!"

Alt Doof looked up at his dimwitted counterpart, scowling "This is a disturbance of privacy..." He heaved, pushing what was coming up, back down into his stomach. "I could...file charges against you for this..." He coughed, voice hoarse from stress. Alt Doof blinked at his counterpart's horrified expression, sighing "I'm fine…"

Doof looked peeved "I have said this a million times before...and I mean it over a million times now when I say: YOU...ARE NOT...FINE! What the hell's the matter with you?!" The scientist cursed, throwing the second back a bit. "You are COUGHING UP BLOOD! Does that really sound 'FINE' to you?!"

Alt Doofenshmirtz argued back "If it'll get you off my back then yes!"

"That's it. I'm taking you to a hospital!"

"You're not taking ME anywhere!" Alt. Doof said as he flushed the toilet, slamming the door shut as he stormed to the sink. The first him stormed out of the next stall.

"You're sick! Please let me get you help!"

"I don't need anyone's help and I definitely don't need yours!" Alt Doof told him, walking away.

The scientist sighed, going to let his counterpart leave before something caught his eyes. A orange bottle of prescribed pills sat on the sink. "Chemo Therapy Supplement?"

Alt Doof's eye widened, as he searched his clothes, slowly turning around to see his counterpart holding his pills. "Give me those!" He demanded, trying to get them out of his hands.

Doof held them away from reach "What are these for? Wait..." He frowned "Chemo...That means…"

"I'm terminally ill." The Alt. Doof admitted "There. Are you happy now?"

Doofenshmirtz wasn't in the least "Other me-"

"I'm bleeding internally and there's nothing they can do to stop it." Alt. Doof continued talking "They diagnosed me and I couldn't say anything. I didn't know HOW I could. There was nothing to say. Do you know how much longer they said I had?" The man laughed "They told me I have three years to live...-"

"That's great!" The scientist cheered. "Well, not GREAT but-"

"-They said that eight years ago."

"…What?"

Alt. Doof paced the bathroom as he talked, something he often did when he explained something. "They diagnosed me a week after I had Platyborg, and that's when I realized that thing's had to change now, at that very moment before it was too late and nothing could change at all. I had to get away from the very organization that raised me, and I had to get my kids away from it too. I packed my stuff and left without a trace. I went to my building and I took Platyborg with me and we hid until I built enough robots to have an army…"

"It must have been rough to build an army all on your own the way you did…"

"Platyborg helped me out. He couldn't speak yet but he passed me tools and stayed out of the way when I did the welding and fusion. He kept me going, just by looking at him I knew that I couldn't stop. In order to keep him safe I had to create a wall of protection, and the biggest wall of protection there is, is in government-"

"So THAT'S why you took over the Tri State Area!"

"Yes…it is…" The other him nodded solemnly and he didn't understand.

"Why are you unhappy about something like that? You RULE a part of the world!" Doof praised him "I've been trying to take over my Tri State Area for years, and look how far I've gotten! I don't have a son like you do, I don't rule anything, and I'm not as smart as you are if I can't even find a way to get any of these things! You should be proud of yourself for all you've accomplished!"

"Proud of myself for what? I shot someone last night. Do I deserve to be praised for my perfect headshot? I watched the bullet enter, watched his eyes roll back as he fell, the fresh blood pooling around his body. The color draining from his face and eyes as the life went away with it… He's right…" Alt. Doof whimpered "I'm just like _him_…"

"Whoa! No! What?!" Doofenshmirtz threw his arms forward in disbelief "You are NOTHING like our dad. Do you hear me? Don't ever say something like that! It's not true!"

"I didn't mean him…" The dictator said and walked to the door, pausing and resting his hand on the frame.

The scientist wondered just who his counterpart was referring to, but didn't really get a chance.

"Are you still taking them…?"

"Of course…"

"…Thanks." He said and went to leave.

"Ah!" Doof pulled him back by the shoulder, going out the door himself. "_I'll_ take care of our parents…"

"You don't have to-"

"I do." He said, grabbing the other him's hand to shake it with a friendly smile, leaving the restroom.

The dictator blinked, sighing and walking back to the sink, looking in the mirror, the reflection staring back at him. But then…it changed, to something evil, he saw horrible things, his worst fears becoming a reality. In the glass, Platyborg lay unmoving, his daughter torn apart and breaking down, his grave, hanging in the balance and it all spun together to make one big picture. Metaphorically speaking that is, but what he did next was real. He didn't break the glass, he restrained his anger, turning away from the mirror, head down, refusing to look at it as he hunched over the sink in misery.

...

_-Cuz, I'm about to lose my mind_

_You've been gone for so long,_

_I'm running out of time_

_I need a doctor, _

_Call me a doctor…_

_I need a doctor, _

_Doctor… _

_To bring me back to life…_

...

Alt. Doof looked down at the cyborg, suddenly tugging on his sleeve. It blinked up at him and he didn't hesitate to scoop it up in his arms, blinking back at it and no words were said between the two. Platyborg sighed, wrapping the small arms it had around his neck. He held the thing close to him, closing his eye and finding peace in the heart-filled embrace.

As he peeked through the crack in the door, the five-dollar doctor smiled to himself.

* * *

Vanessa held her suitcase in hand, standing in front of the now open portal as those two, brightly colored boys- along with their non-cyborg platypus and sister- stepped through it and disappeared.

"Bye Dr. D!" The orange haired one called on his way out to her father. "Feel better!"

But her dad just blinked at the kid. She could distinctly see the green haired one roll his eyes as he also stepped through, a chatter from their animal as it too stepped into it, along with that girl. Now it was just her and Platyborg standing in front of the portal now, across from Alt. Doof who stared at them in a sulky stare. Even though she refused to meet his gaze, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and said her goodbye. Platyborg struggled and groaned, straining to pull his suitcase across the floor further to the rippling inter-dimensional gateway.

Her other dad, the one in the lab coat, picked the suitcase up for the cyborg, breaking the silence, both thankfully and ungratefully. "They can stay with me as long as they need. I have lots of stuff that they can do." The scientist said as he listed things on his fingers. "Board games, puzzles, internet-"

"Five days." Alt. Doof told him.

"Yes…right…" Doofenshmirtz looked down awkwardly, heading to the portal.

Platyborg gave one last look at the dictator before running through, looking to be in a hurry to leave. Alt. Doof almost went after him to confront him but his 1st self, reassured him…

"I'll have a talk with him."

Alt. Doof nodded and started slowly making his way out of the living room. The scientist stared after, concerned and he handed the other him's Vanessa, Platyborg's suitcase, squinting his eyes to see the other him better.

"You go ahead…" Doof told her. "I'll catch up…"

Vanessa-2 shrugged and stepped through the portal, after a few seconds it closed completely behind her.

Doofenshmirtz quietly followed the other him to his office where the dictator cautiously picked up a black suitcase, staring at it in regret for what seemed like a long time. Doof tilted his head in confusion before the other him sprang to life, dashing out of the office and through the hallways, down the stairs, and the scientist could have sworn the man was like a machine.

He ran after his counterpart, following him out of the building where the chase continued through the streets and long after that.


	2. Deceitful

**Authors Note: If you are following this story, please leave a review and let me know. It's not like i can see you people through the screen... Just review once or follow/favorite and then I'll know. Simple stuff. **

**~Natty**

* * *

**1****st**** Dimension.**

"Well here's the place! Just make yourselves at home and- Hey, where's Dr. D?" Phineas stopped in his living room, looking around for the scientist.

Vanessa-2 answered for her missing other father "He said he'd catch up."

"Oh…Okay I guess." The young inventor shrugged and stood on the coffee table in front of the group on the couch. This group included Platyborg, Ferb-1 and Vanessa-2. Candace left the moment she was back in her own dimension, so she wasn't there with them, and for some reason, neither was Perry. "So I planned the whole week out! –With help from Ferb of course- Today is Monday morning." He said as he used the pointer to point at the plan that came out of nowhere next to him. "Our plans are to unpack and get everything settled. Now, Platyborg will sleep on the couch with Vanessa. It might seem awkward but if Vanessa adjusts her body at an exact seventy-five degree angle then Platyborg can fit just right next to her feet. Any questions?"

Everyone just blinked and Vanessa-2 was freaked out at how the boy had gotten a picture of her laying at exactly seventy-five degrees and why he had chosen to make a diagram out of it. But she let Phineas continue on with his….'plans'.

"On Tuesday we'll all work together to build the BIGGEST, bouncy house, EVER!" Phineas exploded with excitement "And we'll invite the whole town! It'll be so-!"

"OR…" The dictator's daughter suggested. "Platyborg can sleep with you guys while I stay at my house in this dimension and we can all chill out for the week." She shrugged.

Phineas looked disappointed "Uh…well, I _guess _we could do that… What do you guys think?" He asked his step-brother and the cyborg.

Platyborg nodded and Ferb just shrugged. The young inventor was going to offer an objection when his sister walked in scolding him.

"There are a few problems with your horribly rejected plan, Phineas."

Phineas crossed his arms bitterly. "Like what?"

"Well, first off, you better get off that table before mom gets home and I'm forced to bust you." Candace told him as he hopped down with an eye roll.

"Anything else?" He glared. Ever since she had made that deal with those villains about two months ago and gave in Doofenshmirtz, Perry, Platyborg and Alternate Doofenshmirtz, their relationship had been strained, and their parents didn't know why. The only ones that knew were Doof, Perry and Ferb who always butt out or snuck away when the two full-siblings started arguing.

"Yes." Candace nodded. "How are you going to explain to mom why there's a freaky, futuristic, talking, cybernetic, monster in the house?" She turned to the blinking cyborg "No offence."

Platyborg growled darkly, his eye turning black with thoughts of horrid revenge as his breathing picked up in speed. He tried to hide it, to calm himself, but all he could do was close his eye to stop the evil glare from being seen. He was still shaking uncontrollably, but no one seemed to pick this up.

Phineas answered her nonetheless. "I don't know, _Candace._" He said her name with sarcasm. "I haven't gotten that far on the plans yet."

"Well you better hurry before mom gets home and asks why there a dysfunctional machine sitting on the couch."

"He's NOT dysfunctional!" Phineas yelled at her. "How could you say something so insensitive?!"

"Look at him!" Candace argued, pointing. "He's having a panic attack!"

Vanessa-2 looked down at the cyborg, fear filling her fast. "Platyborg?" She tried but he didn't reply, just kept all his muscles along with his eye clenched shut. "What's wrong?" She wrapped her arms around him, gasping in pain as the metal singed her sleeves, but she still didn't let go. "Someone, please get me a cold towel!"

"Ferb!" Phineas called, concern in his face and the boy in question zipped off to find one.

Candace' eyes become easier. "Uh…Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah…" Vanessa-2 nodded as she held him tighter once he started fighting against her. "He should be fine…"

"What the heck's the matter with him?" Candace asked and the older teen only answered when Ferb had gotten back and she had wrapped the cyborg in the towel, the metal sizzling and steam apparent as it cooled.

"As for why he freaked out, I don't know. My dad always knows this stuff."

"Then how'd you know a cold towel would calm him down?" Candace questioned.

"I didn't. He was just really, really, hot and overheating. It worked, didn't it?"

The orange haired teen rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Then she lit up when she heard a car pull up into the driveway. "There's mom. You guys better figure out your plans quick, before she gets inside."

The glare was back on Phineas face as he gestured for everyone except his sister to follow him upstairs. "Come on guys, we can think better when there isn't a prison guard without a life hanging over our shoulders…" He grumbled as Ferb and Vanessa carrying Platyborg, followed him up the stairs to his room.

Candace looked satisfied, but then caught what her little brother had said "Heeeey!"

Phineas ignored her and closed his door behind everyone else once they entered. Vanessa-2 sat on Ferb's bed, holding the cyborg wrapped in the towel in her arms. The thing's face was covered and it moved occasionally.

The young inventor looked out the window, seeing that it was getting later in the evening, he said "You can go on ahead to the DEI in this dimension. I'm sure the first you is there and will let you in."

Vanessa-2 declined "I don't-"

Ferb offered her reassurance "It is getting late. I'm sure your father would want you to be settled for the night before dark."

"Speaking of which…" Phineas thought aloud "Our Dr. D didn't come through a portal yet. Where is he?"

Ferb answered again, shrugging "Maybe he got held up with the other him and all."

Phineas nodded "Oh yeah…I wonder what they're doing right now…"

* * *

**2****nd**** Dimension.**

He was fat, he admitted it. Why did he have to be so fat? Doofenshmirtz yelled at himself as he ran. He couldn't keep doing this. He was out of breath, tired, sweating and he felt like he was going to pass out.

He could faintly see the other him running ahead of him. The scientist had given up on calling after him, just save his breath for running faster. He didn't know how long they were running for. Fifteen minutes, an hour, eternity? He just kept running. Now, he could have given up a long time ago and said whatever, but he felt that he needed to follow him. He needed to see where the other him was running to, for someone's sake. It wasn't for his, because he felt as if he could kill over at any given second.

All this running made think about how much better the other him was. The man was smarter than him, more successful, had a family to take care of- no matter how dysfunctional it was-, ruled the Tri State Area, defeated his nemesis –although he didn't get why his counterpart got so worked up when he had listed that last one to him before, saying in a harsh tone and holding him by his collar why saying it, he didn't defeat his nemesis, he saved him-, the man dressed better than he did, and, was definitely more fit than he was if he could run like that!

The other him had to be, at least, twenty to twenty-five feet ahead of him. They had long since been far away from any civilization. They had to be on the outskirts of town, maybe even further, and they were pretty far, since Doof couldn't recognize at all where they were, even after traveling during schemes and haven been in the Tri State Area since he was a young adult when the boat had first gotten him over. That brought another thought into the scientist' head. The one thing the other him didn't have better. Parents.

His counterparts' parents….just wow. Doofenshmirtz didn't know what to say really. The other him had told him some small things, and from his reactions and his attitude towards them, he had figured out that he wasn't so fond of them. He hated his parents too, so he didn't think much of it. He thought their parental relationship status had been the same, but after today, he knew that something was off and, in fact, he probably hated the other him's parents more than he hated his own. His parents may have hit him a few times- mostly his mother, and she was just crazy! He was still hurting from that clip-show thing that Norm put together-, but they weren't, you know, THAT bad when he compared them to what he had witnessed this morning. The scientist had to start off with his counterpart. He had never seen such hate in his counterpart's eye before, such animosity, revulsion and pure detestation. It scared him. And the things his counterpart's father was _saying_, the way he had reacted when the other him had disrespected him like that.

The scientist had never, not once, EVER, expected his counterpart to stay calm after something like that. The other him had a fragile temper. One wrong thing and ALAKAZAM-KABOOM-DAYUMM! It was all over. That's what he had expected. When that hand connected to his counterpart's face and when the other him looked up, he had called it in his head. That was it, there was going to be one hell of a fight and he hoped to whoever ruled the earth that –if he had to step in, and he knew that he would have to –that he didn't get hit like the other him had.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz had to admit, the 2nd Dimension version of his father had a powerful force about him, especially in his hand. He was almost positive, sure that the sound of the smack could still be echoing in the room at this exact moment, that's how loud it was. He could only imagine what it could have felt like, and even then he couldn't imagine such pain. But for the other him to accept it, dismiss it, and shrug it off like that, the man was strong-willed. If that were him, who had been hit like that, the scientist swore, he would have still been on the floor, crying, while Perry the Platypus tried to calm him down and get him to stop wailing like a little girl being murdered...

* * *

**1****st**** Dimension.**

Ferb walked beside Vanessa, holding her hand as the sun set behind them. They stopped to look into each other's eyes, drawing themselves in as their lips met, sparks flying as fireworks erupted into multicolored hearts in the sky. It was perfect! Except, none of that was really happening…

"Ferb, is it?"

Ferb blinked out of his fantasy as he stared up at Vanessa-2. He had offered to walk her to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, alone. But that dream, and those hopes of possibilities quickly died when Candace had offered to come with. Now the three were walking down the sidewalk, nearing the big, purple, building, which looked vaguely like his head. He nodded at her to confirm what she said.

"Well, keep up. You look like you're in space back there." The dictator's daughter told him, and the boy just blinked, running faster to walk next to them.

Candace felt really awkward, and tried her best to make small talk. "So…what are you doing in this dimension?"

"My dad killed someone." Vanessa-2 answered coldly.

"Oh…right…yeah." Candace stayed silent after that, regretting the decision she made to ask in the first place.

They kept walking, silently, until finally, they arrived. And all I have to say is thank-

"Well, We're here." Candace gave a sheepish smile as she watched Vanessa-2 stare at the exact replica of the bottom half of her house. "Do you want us to walk you up? Or-"

"No. I got it." The dictator's daughter said, taking her suitcase from Ferb without a thank you and walking through the front door. "Later guys."

Candace frowned when she was finally gone, putting an arm around her step-brother's shoulder "Did you see that Ferb? Absolutely NO appreciation. Can you believe it?"

Ferb pushed her off of him and started to walk in the direction towards home. She looked concerned and ran after him, pulling him back to face her. "Ferb wait!"

The green haired boy had his eyes narrowed, arms folding over his chest as he nodded for her to go on.

"Phineas already hates me for what I did, I don't need you hating me too!" She pleaded to him. "And you're not even my real brother!"

Ferb started walking away again.

"No! Ferb! I didn't mean it like that! Hang on!" Candace spun him around again. "I'm stuck, okay? I don't know how to make it up to Phineas, or you, or Heinz, or Perry…" She trailed off sadly and added "Or _Heinz_, or Platyborg… And I didn't even DO anything to you or Phineas and you guys are the most upset about it. Heinz and Perry accepted my apology and Platyborg said it was okay. The other Doofenshmirtz doesn't talk to me anyways! I don't even think we've ever said a word to each other! And Perry doesn't talk so it took A LOT to get the message clear that he forgave me! And…"

Ferb sighed as she kept rambling and jumbling nonsense to him. He grabbed her shoulders, stopping her mid-sentence. "If you want to make it up to anyone, you can start with the other Vanessa. Her father is possibly being convicted for murder as we speak and her mechanical little brother saw the whole thing. He is younger than Phineas and I, there is no doubt his psyche is troubled at this point, and that's just added on to the fact that there is a man on the loose on the verge of wanting bloody revenge on him. _Help them_, and then work on Phineas."

"Wow Ferb. That was actually really helpful. Thanks. How did you come up with such a-" She saw the look he gave her and nodded. "Right. Thanks Ferb." Candace smiled as she went through the entrance.

Ferb smiled to himself when she was finally gone. "Tough love prevails over all." He stated and headed for home.

* * *

**2****nd**** Dimension.**

Doofenshmirtz had concluded a few things at this point. His counterpart had to be going somewhere in particular, the man wasn't stopping until he got there, he didn't know whether his counterpart knew if he was following him or not, he didn't know WHY the man was running there when he could have just taken his car, he didn't know WHY the dictator went alone when he had a whole 'army of protection' and last but not least, the other him was in really, really, REALLY much better shape than he was. He got all those things down, but one main and important question still remained.

Where the heck was the other him going?

They weren't near any part of civilization, in fact, he had chased his counterpart up into the mountains. He tried calling after the other him again, but the wind was too loud and he wasn't being heard.

Doof ignored how high up they were, and brought his hand up to grip another ledge of rock. He pulled himself up to the top, with what little upper body strength he had, and rolled over on the flat piece of land. He rested, relaxing his aching muscles and scraped skin before sitting up, to see that the other him was nowhere to be found.

The scientist got up shakily to his feet, looking around at the surrounding trees and bushes. There was nothing but roaming forest and Doofenshmirtz groaned loudly. He couldn't have lost his counterpart! Not after coming all this way! He couldn't even get back to town! He didn't know where the heck he was! Perfect! That was just perfect!

The wind blew and rustled leaves, cooling his wet and stinging skin just the slightest. Out of the corner of one of his eyes, he saw something move, turning he saw that the wind had pushed aside some leaves. He walked up to it, pushing the leaves back himself, he discovered the start of a dirt trail, and when he pushed the leaves aside even more, he discovered an entire path that kept going. This must have been where his counterpart disappeared to. It had to be it.

Taking his chances and risking getting horribly lost, the five dollar doctor entered the path, the leaves readjusting themselves behind him.

He followed the trail, and after a while, he came to the end of it. He stared at the clearing in front of him, and his mouth fell agape at the structure in front of him. It towered immensely, off the ground and up above. It looked like a prison, barbed wires, and roaming spotlights traveling over the ground. He was overjoyed when he spotted his counterpart at the entrance. Doof almost called out to him, but stopped when he saw what his counterpart was doing. He squinted his eyes to see better. He watched the other him type in some type of code, and when the man got it wrong and was denied entry with a discouraging beep, the dictator's eye turned cold.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz winced when he saw his counterpart bash his hand against the box, smashing the metal open, and the glass layer shattering and cracking open. Blood from the man's hand stained the code box as electricity zapped through the now exposed wiring. He then watched his counterpart force the door aside and walk through.

The scientist didn't have to think twice about running in after him, just as the door slid shut behind him. Instantly, he was met by cool air hitting him full force in the face. The place was air conditioned. He could tell that he liked the place already…

"DOOFENSHMIRTZ!" He heard a voice yell, and it wasn't directed at him as a gunshot rang out and he jumped in front of the bullet that ALSO wasn't directed at him.

* * *

**1****st**** Dimension.**

"Please…don't make me... I-I can't…w-won't…"

Phineas sat up in his bed, looking down at the space between him and Ferb's bed. They had set up a place for Platyborg to sleep there. He stared at the little tossing and turning lump in the blankets on the floor. The cyborg was mumbling in its sleep, successfully waking the young inventor up. "Psst…Ferb!" He whispered, throwing his pillow at his step-brother.

Ferb sat up, eye's narrowed in annoyance and he was about to throw that pillow right back when the red head pointed down. He lowered the pillow, noticing the frantic animal. The two boys eased themselves out of bed and when they were sure they couldn't get him to calm down without waking him, Phineas started to shake him awake. "Hey! Platyborg! Dude, wake up!"

The cyborg jumped awake, relieved that he wasn't where he thought he was. "Sorry…I didn't mean to wake you guys…I just-"

"Are you kidding?!" The boy yelled, surprised and Platyborg whimpered, thinking he was going to be yelled at, just like in his dream and just like back at that place. "It's completely fine!" Phineas smiled.

"R-Really?" Platyborg shook.

"Of course!" Phineas kneeled next to him and Ferb followed suit to the left of him. The red head hugged him as he spoke "You've been through a lot, and I want you to know that we're here for you! If you want to talk then you can, your Dr. D doesn't even have to know about it!"

"Y-You won't tell him?"

"Not if you don't want us to!"

"O-Okay…" The cyborg nodded. He had wanted to talk to someone for a while, but there was always no one.

Phineas pulled back from the embrace, ready to start. "Okay, first things first. Let's all calm down and take even breaths. You're safe here and no one is going to hurt you here. I promise."

Platyborg nodded. He heard Doof say once before that there are no major threats in the 1st Dimension. No one could possibly get to him here, not Rodney, not anyone.

"Alright…I talked to our Dr. D a few weeks after that incident we had when you guys were all changing into each other, and…he told me him and your Dr. D got into an argument…."

"They did?"

"Yes…" Phineas told him gently "And your Dr. D said that someone hurt you. Is that true?" The cyborg didn't answer and just looked down, so Phineas kept going. "He said someone hurt you right there…" The young inventor pointed to his own eye to show the cybernetic platypus what he meant.

Platyborg brought his hand up to cover his regular eye, frowning.

Phineas reached to the cyborg's wrist of the hand that covered its eye. "Can I see?" And when the Platyborg allowed his hand to be pulled away, the boy pushed back some of the fur to reveal a scarring coming out of the outer corner of his eye.

Phineas kept speaking to him "He also said…that someone hurt you…down there." The boy blushed as he pointed to his pants. "Is uh….Is that true too?"

Platyborg looked confused as he shook his head. "No. Not there. I got hurt here." The cyborg pointed to his eye. "No one kicked me there."

It was obvious the cyborg didn't understand what he meant, so Phineas let it go. "Your Dr. D also said that our Dr. D did those things to you. Did you tell him that?"

Platyborg shook his head no again. "He didn't."

Phineas thought of something "Sometimes…when people say things, they mean something different. Did _your_ Dr. D hurt you?"

Platyborg looked at the boy like he had two heads. "Doof would never hurt me! He didn't do it! Yours didn't do it either!"

"Who did?" Phineas asked and reassured the cyborg when it didn't respond. "I promise you're safe. No one can hurt you here, I swear that Ferb and I will do anything we can to protect you."

He felt trapped again, surrounded and pressured and scared, just like- just like HE made him feel. Why didn't he step up earlier? Why didn't he tell Doof when he could? Why did it have to come to this? Platyborg whined loudly, whimpering "I can't say…He said I couldn't…"

"Who said?" Phineas jumped at the opportunity and even Ferb knew that his step-brother was going too strong. "Who Platyborg?! Who?!"

"He said he'd kill both me and Doof if I told anyone! I'm sorry! I CAN'T tell you!" Platyborg yelled. "Please don't make me tell! I CAN'T! I just can't!"

Phineas used every ounce of knowledge he had from watching cop shows and investigations on television. This was normally the time when things would heat up and the detective would make the victim blurt out who had hurt them by convincing them in a harsh and panicked tone. He just hoped he wouldn't screw up his chance. "If you don't stop him now he'll keep going and it'll never stop. You have to let us help you Platyborg and the only way we can do that is by telling us who did this to you. We'll make sure that they never hurt you again, they WON'T get away with this if you just TELL US right here, right now. We can HELP YOU, if you just-"

"RODNEY DID! OKAY?!" Platyborg cried out, tears streaming down his face as he felt the red head's arms wrap around him. "He h-hit me…he wouldn't stop hitting me. He yelled at me…and he said I was stupid…"

"You're not stupid." Phineas told him "And now that you told us, we can make sure your Dr. D knows. That way he can-"

"You can't tell Doof!" The cyborg pleaded. "You can tell him anything I said! Promise you won't tell him!"

"But if we don't tell him, how can we ensure that-" Phineas stopped mid-sentence when his step-brother gave him a knowing look. He nodded to Ferb without the cyborg seeing, he knew that Ferb had figured something out and would tell him later. So the young inventor gave in. "Alright. We promise we won't tell him anything." He still didn't seem too sure. "But how are we going to stop him without your Dr. D's help? He knows more about Rodney than all of us."

Platyborg shook his head, sniffing. "That's not true. I know more than Doof does."

"And how do you figure that?" Asked Phineas, curiously.

"Because…I work for him…"

* * *

**2****nd**** Dimension.**

Alt. Doof gasped, then scowled, glaring down at the idiot that was his 1st Dimension counterpart. "What are you doing here, you idiot?!"

Doof groaned, holding his wounded shoulder in pain from where he was hit. "Well isn't that a warm welcome to someone who just saved your life!"

The dictator rolled his eye. "That shot wouldn't have killed me. It was supposed to graze me, like it did you. Now get up! You're embarrassing yourself. And you're me, so that also means that you are embarrassing _me_." He hoisted the scientist off the ground and it was at that moment that Doof realized they were surrounded by both familiar and unfamiliar faces.

Doofenshmirtz blinked at the people around them. "Heeeeey, don't I know most of you people?" The people laughed and chuckled around him, freaking him out a bit.

A opening cleared and a person emerged from the circle of people, holding a pistol and smiling warmly. "Doofenshmirtz…I never knew your brother was a comedian…" Roddenstein of the 2nd Dimension said to the dictator.

Alt Doof glared at the man "He isn't my brother…and he's not kidding, he really is that stupid."

Doof narrowed his eyes in annoyance. To think he chased his counterpart all the way here because he was worried about the man! He now knew that it was something else that drove him here. "…At least I'm not stupid enough to kill someone when my son is watching me."

Alt Doof blinked at the much unexpected comeback, and Rodney rejoiced in it as he circled the two counterparts.

"Oh…yes. Well, I was _going _to bring that up but I'm glad your twin did it for me." Roddenstein made his look sincere, or what was possibly close to sincere that he could make as he put his hand on the dictator's shoulder "Tell me Doofenshmirtz, how is Platyborg doing after all of this?"

Alt. Doof snatched his shoulder away, glaring "You don't care…"

"Of course I care! I'm appalled that you would think otherwise! Seriously now, the thing must be a little _shaken, _about what happened."

"He's fine…"

Doof rolled his eyes. "That's what _you_ think."

Rodney looked between the two, still talking to the dictator, and, well, pretty much gloating. "It seems that your sibling knows more about this matter than you do. How is that so?" The man asked curiously and gave a hidden knowing look.

"He may sound like he knows more right now, but _no one_ knows _my_ kids better than _I_ do. They're fine."

The scientist kept going, ignoring the death glare he was receiving from the other him and the pain in his shoulder "Fine has a funny definition, doesn't it?"

Alt. Doof wanted to kill him with his glare "_They're…FINE." _He growled at the 1st Dimension him. "In fact… I should be the one that's shaken up, I mean, _I _killed him…and I was just coming over here to talk to you about that when this _idiot _followed me all the way here…" He said as he backed away, taking the glaring scientist's hand and backing them towards the door. "So I'll just take him home and then come back to-"

"Heinz, you aren't going anywhere. You should already know that." Rodney told him pointing the gun at them. "Since your twin decided to take that welcoming shot for you, and it was my fault because I didn't know there were two of you, allow me to fix my mistake. It's only right."

"You think that firing a gun off and shooting someone randomly is right?!" Doof cried.

"Pardon me, but I was _not _shooting randomly. I had a target, you just decided to jump in the way of it."

"What kind of monster decides to shoot someone in the first place- Ohhhh." The scientist chuckled sheepishly at his counterpart. "I-I mean, yeah. Can we please fix my shoulder now?"

"You're fine!" Alt Doof yelled at him. "You don't need it fixed."

"Isn't that for _him_ to decide?" Rodney sneered and Alt. Doof retorted back.

"Isn't this none of your business?!"

"Temper…"

"I DON'T HAVE A TEMPER!"

"That's a temper. I'm pretty sure. In fact, you always had a hot temper…" Roddenstein wasn't directing his speech at Alt. Doof, he was looking at Doof as he spoke. "Even as a thirteen year old boy, your anger always got the best of you."

Meanwhile, a light bulb went off in Doofenshmirtz' head when he heard that. He remembered just weeks ago, when he had woken up restrained to a chair, courtesy of his counterpart. And the man had been acting off, screaming at him and demanding that he admit to hurting a son. He had thought the other him had meant Platyborg, and when his counterpart said the boy was thirteen, he had wondered what boy he was talking about. He was saved by Platyborg who had knocked out Alt. Doof so he could leave freely. And even then, the cyborg was acting weird as well. That night hadn't been brought up and he hadn't remembered discussing it since he had talked to Phineas about it. Now the memories resurfaced, and it was strange, because neither Platyborg nor Alt. Doof seemed to recall what happened that night.

"I admit, I do get angry sometimes, everyone does. I'm no different from everyone else in this room." Alt Doof said proudly and Rodney was quick to respond.

"Well, I must hand it to you Doofenshmirtz. I don't think anyone in this room could do what you did…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…" Said Rodney "No one in this room would have the balls to shoot to kill someone in front of a small child…"

"That was an accident and you know it! Don't act so modest. You know you shouldn't have sent him in the first place." Alt. Doof grumbled "I had _five more days_. You knew I'd get it done in time, so you sent an interference. Who doesn't have the balls now?"

"I only sent him to warn you of your diminishing time. You were not supposed to react the way you did and take hostile precautionary measures as such."

Doof didn't understand "Precautionary measures…? You sent that guy? But it was an accident…wasn't it? …Other me?"

Alt Doof bit his bottom lip, all of a sudden feeling uneasy, and- despite the air conditioning –very hot. Sad part is, it wasn't sexy hot like so many of his fans think.

"You mean he doesn't know?" Rodney acted surprised, faking a gasp "Why don't you tell him what _really _happened? And not that ridiculous, burglary story, that you so cleverly made up to cover yourself…"

Doofenshmirtz couldn't let his only thought go "But…it _was _an accident…right?"

"No…" Alt. Doofenshmirtz admitted, hanging his head. "It wasn't…"

* * *

**1****st**** Dimension.**

"Wait, wait, wait…Hang on a second!" Phineas said, raising an eyebrow "What do you mean you WORK for him?"

"He's my boss…"

"Does your Dr. D know about this?"

"No…" Platyborg shook his head. "And you can't tell him!"

"I think he has a right to know that his own-" Phineas searched for the right word "Son, cyborg, thing…whatever- WORKS for his worst enemy! What the heck are you doing working for a guy like Rodney in the first place?! What about Doof? What would he think if he found out? I don't think he'd like this at all! What were you thinking?!"

"I didn't have a choice!" The cyborg told him "He made me!"

"How?"

"He said that as long as I follow his every order he would leave us alone and no trouble would come from him. I didn't think it would go as far as it did!" Platyborg sighed "It started with small things. Small stealing jobs from stores and stuff, then threats. There were people who didn't do what he asked, so they sent workers to _scare _them or collect collateral…"

"Collateral?" Phineas questioned.

Ferb answered this one "In lending agreements, collateral is a borrower's pledge of specific property to a lender, to secure repayment of a loan. The collateral serves as protection for a lender against a borrower's default - that is, any borrower failing to pay the principal and interest under the terms of a loan obligation. If a borrower does default on a loan (due to failure to pay up or other event), that borrower forfeits or _gives up_, the property pledged as collateral - and the lender then becomes the owner of the collateral."

"What he said." Platyborg confirmed and continued. "I was one of the people they sent to pick up the full payment, or pick up the collateral, or if the person had neither..."

"What happened if they had neither?" Phineas blinked.

"W-Well…"

The red head nodded for him to go on.

The cyborg didn't know what to say "I never wanted to hurt anyone…"

"You were the leg-breaker." Ferb said and Phineas was confused.

"The what?" The red head asked and his step-brother was quick to respond.

"He ensured payment, one way or another. Either through peaceful terms, or non."

Phineas' eyes widened "Platyborg…"

"I only did a few jobs!" Platyborg defended "And they all went peacefully, I made sure of it! But I couldn't risk it anymore and I told him I quit that job. That's when he hit me. He was angry. He said that NO ONE quit on something he assigned. He said the best he could do for me would be reassignment to another job. And I'm on leave until he finds another job for me. That's it! At least…most of it anyways…"

"Most of it?" Phineas tilted his head.

The cyborg's eye filled with tears and his voice cracked as he spoke. "I…I never wanted anyone to get hurt. Especially not Doof…"

"What do you mean?"

Platyborg didn't want to answer that, he didn't want to relive what he did, for as long as he lived…

Phineas gave his shoulder a supportive squeeze "If someone got hurt because of something you did, you have to own up to it. No matter how bad, we know it wasn't your fault."

Platyborg nodded. He knew he couldn't live with such a secret, such a conspiracy. He'd break down before Rodney had a chance to abolish him for telling. "Doof didn't kill the burglar in our house…"

Phineas furrowed his brow "Uh, yes…he did." He told the cyborg "There's a whole investigation going on about it as we speak. It may have been an accident, but Doofenshmirtz pulled the trigger."

"No…" Platyborg admitted, dropping his head low "He didn't…"

* * *

**2****nd**** Dimension.**

"L-Look..." Alt. Doof said "The truth is…"

* * *

**1****st**** Dimension.**

"Honestly…" Platyborg trailed off.

* * *

**2****nd**** Dimension.**

"It wasn't an accident…"

* * *

**1****st**** Dimension.**

"I-I killed him…"


	3. Division

**Authors Note: Sorries for the slowness. I'm lazy and always tired from school and I violate the kitchen every chance I get because I'm always hungry….Yeah. **

**NEXT UPDATE: In Between Dimensions.**

* * *

"Wait...Time out here!" Phineas gestured 'timeout' with his arms "What do you mean YOU killed him?"

"I mean_ I_ killed him."

"YOU killed that guy?"

"Yes." The cyborg nodded.

Phineas couldn't accept it and asked again "YOU, Platyborg, the innocent, childlike, cyborg, killed a person?"

"Uh-huh."

Long pause before outraged outburst "HOW?!"

"I used a gun."

"No! I mean- yes! I know* that you used a gun...what I mean is HOW could you do such a thing?"

"Well..." The cyborg thought and made a 'gun' with his fingers and pretending to aim it "I pointed it at his head and pulled the trig-"

"I know HOW you did it but- Phineas told him and blinked "-BUT I THOUGHT YOU COULDN'T HURT A FLY!"

"I hate flies."

The young inventor slid his hand down his face "Look, what I want to know is WHY? Why would you just up and kill someone?"

"Oh. I was ordered to."

"By who?"

"Rodney."

"And you listened to him?!"

"I didn't have a choice."

"Yes you did!" Phineas argued "You agreed to do it!"

"I didn't_ want_ to shoot that guy, but he had to be cut loose, you know, for the cause..."

"Oh, so now there's a cause?!" Phineas yelled, taking the cyborg by surprise.

"Phineas, calm down. Yelling isn't going to help this." Ferb told his step-brother.

Phineas listened and calmed down with deep, even, breaths. He sighed his growing anger away and thought about this with more intelligence. "But that doesn't make any sense! Your Dr. D killed that guy, he had the gun AND he covered the body. You and your Vanessa were in bed when he broke in. Your Dr. D pulled the trigger!"

"THINKS he did." Platyborg corrected, then added casually "And he didn't break in. I let him in through the front door."

"What do you mean he THINKS he pulled the trigger?! You can't just THINK that you shot someone when you didn't! And why the heck would you let a robber in your own house through the _front door_?!Unless-"

"-He wasn't a robber, and I knew him." Platyborg finished.

* * *

**2****nd**** Dimension.**

"Wait a second! Hold the phone!" Doof made 'stopping' hand gestures "What do you mean it _wasn't_ an accident...?"

Roddenstein looked to Alt Doof "Go ahead Heinz, why don't you tell your twin what _REALLY_ happened last night?"

Alt Doof cast a glare at his former ally before sighing and starting to tell the story. The WHOLE story...

* * *

**1****st**** Dimension**

"So you KNEW the guy?!" Phineas had to calm himself down again "Okay...Platyborg, start over and tell the entire story from the beginning and not in circles and spins, just tell the story straight from start to finish. ...And no leaving things out!" The red head told him. "I want to hear the WHOLE story."

"Whole story...?"

Phineas nodded and Platyborg obeyed as if it were Doof or Rodney that was commanding him and began telling the whole story.

_*Flashback*_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"I WILL KILL DOOFENSHMIRTZ IF YOU DON'T DO WHAT I SAY!"_

_"I'LL DO IT, __**I SWEAR**__!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"…Aren't I a little YOUNG to be holding a semi-automatic pistol?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Platyborg eased himself down the hallways, making light, soundless steps to keep quiet as he cautiously and slowly walked with precision that only someone with experience could pull off so easily. _

_His metal in his feet always clanked against the floor, so Rodney taught him how to avoid the noise and not to ever risk getting caught. Because if he ever got cut loose, well...that just couldn't happen..._

_Rodney told him not to tiptoe, but walk on the ball of his heels. This avoided friction with the floor and it padded his foot so it would be almost soundless and undetectable. It ached his feet to do this, and he wobbled at times. He had to make sure he didn't fall, because if he did, Rodney told him, it'd all be over._

_He got to the door, and harshly shushed the person on the other side once the door was open. They stopped knocking, blinking down at the thing._

"_Shouldn't little brats be asleep at this hour?" The man joked and the cyborg retorted in a serious tone._

"_Shouldn't cheap asses like you get paid more for what they do?"_

_Paul the Delivery Guy scowled at the cyborg, glaring as he asked him. "Where is your father, little thing?"_

"_In his office." Platyborg responded innocently, putting his hands behind his back and swaying his body cutely "And I'm sorry for what I said mister. It's just hard. I don't have a mother figure in my life, and my dad is always busy." He half lied._

_Paul kneeled down "I know how it is." He nodded and then yanked Platyborg forward to his face "But if you pull another remark like that, you're through in this world. Comprehend?"_

_The cyborg nodded and the man stood, aiming to pat its head but slapping it playfully in the face. _

"_Stay in school." Then Paul started walking down the hall._

"_I don't go to school." Platyborg told the back of his head._

"_Starve then, idiot."_

_The cyborg glared after him for a long while before starting to make his own way to Doof's office, gun in hand as he walked._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_You're not taking them. I had five more days. It was a deal…" The cyborg heard Alt Doof say as he hid behind a plant vase. He couldn't do anything. Not yet… _

"_He did, once and whether you like it or not, he still does. The adoption papers are still legal, SON." He heard Paul say with boldness. Then it was quiet and from where he was standing, he could see the dictator's arm shift. He knew that the dictator had reached for his gun that was taped underneath the desk, in fact, there were three under there, all loaded- (with the safety on, of course, you had to be careful when you had children,) –and ready to roll._

"_You're not taking them." Platyborg heard Alt. Doof repeat, and he noted that the man ignored the intruder's comment._

_Then Platyborg saw Paul roll his eyes as he started heading for the office door as he spoke "The thing about signing contracts…" The cyborg listened to the man trail off "I don't need your consent…" _

_Platyborg's eye widened when he heard a safety of a handgun be snapped to off and he watched as the dictator cornered Paul, backing the former delivery guy in front of the desk._

_Now, the cyborg urged himself, he had to do it now. Platyborg forced himself to come out of his hiding place to stand behind an unknowing Alt. Doof, who still thought he was alone with this guy. But Paul's eyes widened as he noticed the cyborg standing behind the dictator, a gun cocked and there were two dark barrels pointed at him now. And when he spoke again, it wasn't directed at Doofenshmirtz. The statement was gestured at Platyborg. "What's daddy going to say when he hears that sonny boy is a murderer?"_

_Alt Doof- not knowing Platyborg was behind him in the first place holding a gun of his own- thought the statement was pointed at him, so he responded naturally. "He isn't my father…"_

_This time, when Paul spoke, saying the last words he would ever say, and these words were now directed at both of the gun holders, Platyborg AND Doofenshmirtz… "I don't see why you get so upset when people point out the resemblance. You're just like him…"_

_The earpiece in Platyborg's ear suddenly blared, Rodney demanded him through it. "__**KILL HIM CYBORG, DO IT NOW!**__"_

_Both triggers were pulled, and since Alt Doof had a faster hand, his gun was fired a second earlier, but Platyborg's gun had more momentum and power, so the bullet went faster. For the sake of forensics, the scene played in slow motion. Platyborg's bullet rammed into Alt Doof's bullet from behind, splitting it in half and proving superior as the cyborg's bullet entered Paul's skull with a perfect headshot. The man fell to the floor, dead. _

_That's how it happened. _

* * *

**1****st**** Dimension. (Present)**

"So you framed him?!" Phineas exclaimed, clearly outraged. "And is your headshot REALLY that perfect?!"

"No!" Platyborg shouted "I-I mean, yes!"

Phineas started storming down the stairs, Ferb followed his step-brother along with the cyborg who tried to defend himself.

"But I never wanted to do it! You have to believe me!"

"I _do _believe you." Phineas told him as he stopped in front of the phone, picking it up off the receiver.

"Okay…" Platyborg said, confused "…What are you doing?"

"Calling my Dr. D so he can tell your Dr. D what you did."

"Oh." The cyborg nodded, but then its eye widened. "Wait, what?!" Platyborg yelled and tried to get the phone away from him. "You can't do that!"

"And why can't I?" Phineas challenged.

"Rodney said-"

"WHO CARES what Rodney said?!" The young inventor exploded "What you did was horrible, and you have no one to blame but yourself! Not only did you kill an innocent person- which makes you a despicable human being already- but you FRAMED someone that loves you, AND made him think that HE killed the guy! You think you feel bad about doing it? What about your Dr. D?! Not only does he think that HE killed this guy, but he thinks you saw him do it and that you witnessed him KILL a person in cold blood! And not only that, but he actually thinks you're the image of perfect INNOCENCE. Yeah right you're 'just a child', yeah right you 'don't understand certain things'. Are you pretending to be slow also? Huh? Did Rodney tell you to fake having that mental disability of yours? You aren't innocent! And you don't have the mind of a child either!" Phineas started poking the cyborg's chest repeatedly "You're sneaky, and deceitful, and a liar, and you're just downright EVIL!"

Platyborg blinked, contorting his face as if he were trying to comprehend what was said to him. He frowned, repeating the same line that he was instructed to say if caught. Now he hoped they'd believe him, and he wouldn't be entitled to take more drastic measures. He didn't think he could carry the deed out two more times. "…I never meant to hurt anyone..."

"Of course you didn't…" Phineas sighed, shaking his head. He really had a headache now… "My…my head hurts…Let's just go to bed and figure this out in the morning. I have to think about a new plan for the week, and it involves making this right!" He told Platyborg. "But it's late…that, and for some reason our Dr. D isn't answering his phone…"

* * *

**2****nd**** Dimension.**

"So you killed him?! Just like that?!" Doof shouted.

"I didn't have a choice!" Alt Doof yelled back.

"You were pointing a gun at the guy! How do you not have a choice?!"

"He would have run out if I didn't corner him. He would have found and shot them."

"But you cornered him, he couldn't get to them after that. And as far as I'm concerned, you didn't see a gun."

"I knew he had one."

"How?" The scientist questioned. "How could you have known?"

"Because-!"

"Because why?!"

"Because everyone in this place carries a damn gun on them! Its company policies!"

"Says who?"

Rodney chose this moment to butt in. "Says me." And the man was holding a glass of purple liquid.

Alt Doof rolled his eye at the wine glass. THIS was the reason he had a wine cellar, AND a cabinet full. His collection was heavily insured for a million dollars, having just THAT much valuable wine. The stuff wasn't cheap, to tell the truth, but what could he say? He had expensive taste and priceless acuity. Just one positive and negative of the treatment he undertook so long ago. He had been enhanced with even more brilliances than he had been born with in the first place. He had outstanding abilities. Everyone in this organization knew it and knew his story, everyone but his counterpart…

"Can someone PLEASE tell me what the heck's going on here?!" Doofenshmirtz pleaded, his shoulder still paining him greatly, stinging and starting to swell immensely. "…And why are you all so nosy?!" The doctor yelled at the surrounding crowd of scientists and members of LOVEMUFFIN-2 "Don't you people have jobs or something?!"

"Back to work everyone!" Roddenstein instructed and the workers dispersed, not looking too thrilled about doing it. The madman stepped forward, slinging his arm around Alt Doof's shoulder. "I'd like to be the first to welcome you back after such a long absence from your duties, Heinz, I must say that it is a miracle…"

Alt Doof tried to shove him away, but the all too familiar feeling of nails digging into his arm stopped him as he cringed. He remembered from his childhood that this was a warning, and it'd only get worse if he didn't obey it. It was always like that, always, so he complied, not fighting against the seemingly friendly arm around him. But he still resisted verbally, it was always his trail of escape. "I'm not back…"

"Don't be ridiculous, of course you are. You're here aren't you?"

"I won't work for you." The dictator told him straight out "If that's what you're trying to imply…"

"Who's implying?" Rodney asked modestly.

"You are."

"I assure you I'm not. I'm just worried about your health and that of your clone."

"He's not my-"

"Let me take care of you. I am, however, the only one that knows how."

"I can take care of myself." Alt Doof glared.

Rodney laughed "You can barely take care of your own children! How am I to expect you could do better for yourself?"

"Look!" Alt Doof growled brusquely "If you think for a second that you're going to-" He caught someone's loving gaze and it shut him up instantly, and he watched his girlfriend smile to him as he and his counterpart were led off to the medical unit. He knew that there was no turning back at this point, and whether someone had to die or not, he was taking her with him when he left this place…

…_IF _he ever left this place.


	4. Detonator

**Authors Note: So…Lazy…Cant…Type… x(**

**-Natty**

* * *

**2****nd**** Dimension.**

"Comfortable?"

Doof nodded and shivered at the feeling of cold hands on his stomach, squeezing. The doctor above was examining him, and it was kind of awkward, considering that doctor was Rodney and his counterpart was glaring coldly not too far away. He saw a mixture of expressions in the one eye. He saw hatred for one, regret, apprehension, and- he was surprised at this one –maybe even fear. Occasionally the scientist would smile lightly at the other him, if just to ease the man's nerves.

Alt Doof understood the messages as he tried to calm himself down, leaning back against a white wall with his foot against it, arms folded as he blinked his eye to clear away the pain. White walls blinded him, he could barely see with them around, and he was worried that, that weakness would be used against him, and before he would be able to blink, something would happen to his idiot of an equal. Don't get it twisted, he'd never wish anything bad on the 1st Dimension him, and, if something did happen, he'd gladly hunt down the culprit. He glared at Roddenstein as the man worked. Especially if that culprit was Rod-

"Take off your shirt."

The scientist blinked before awkwardly beginning to take off his lab coat and black shirt underneath-

"He will do no such thing!" Alt Doof yelled at Rodney and then glared at his counterpart. "Keep your shirt on!"

Doof complied, removing his hands from his clothes, feeling even more awkward than before.

"I have to do a full physical." Rodney told Alt Doof. "And when he's finished, you're next!"

"The hell I am!"

"These are company policies, Heinz. I can't help that."

"You own the damn company!" Alt Doof yelled at him, throwing his hands up "You can do whatever the hell you want!"

"Including calling my security to _calm down_, _ROWDY _guests…"

"That's a threat?"

"It's not a promise, now is it?"

"Screw you." Alt Doof growled and left the room without another word.

* * *

**1****st**** Dimension. (DEI)**

"So you're like my clone?" Vanessa-1 asked her counterpart as she took another chopstick full of Low Mein to her mouth.

"You're close" Her counterpart told her "I'm your counterpart." Vanessa-2 told her, holding her own white carton of food. Turns out they had the same tastes.

"Counterpart, huh? That's cool. I always wanted someone exactly like me in every way and who shared my thoughts and past experiences." Vanessa-1 peered into her container, then looked up. "…But…it would have been nice to have a counterpart with a better…fashion taste, if you get my drift…"

"Uh…What did you just say?" Vanessa-2 chuckled awkwardly, giving the other her a chance to take back what she just said.

Vanessa-1 didn't think anything of it "I said it would have been nicer to have a counterpart with a better fashion sense, and not with one from the middles ages and Renaissance. That's all."

…

* * *

**2****nd**** Dimension.**

Alt Doof made it as far as out in the hallway before he was yanked backwards by the back of his collar. "Hey!" He yelled and was slammed up against the wall, someone still yanking on his collar as they shook him by it.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Ege?"

"I told you to never come back here! Didn't I?!" She scolded him with angry eyes, shaking and slamming his head up against the wall. "I did! I told you never to come back here! When I say something, I say it for a reason! Why didn't you-…." Then she noticed he was smiling stupidly at her. "Why are you smiling? What's so funny?"

The dictator giggled. "I missed you…"

The woman blushed "Is that why you're here?" She was flattered for a second.

"No, its not. But I still missed you." Alt. Doof told her and huffed when she punched him in the stomach, staring at her frown.

"Missed you too, you idiot. What are you doing here?"

Alt Doof groaned, rubbing the sore spot. "Rodney sent a collector to my house…"

"Oh…"

"He wanted the collateral…"

She gasped, panicked. "The kids?!"

"They're fine." He informed her, and winced. "Did you have to hit me so hard?! I'm already in pain from running all the way here on foot…"

"I'm sorry baby."

"Yeah…Yeah…."

"Did you see the big boss asshole yet?"

Alt Doof scoffed. "You could say that again. He took a shot at me just as I walked in the front door. Shoulder shots are a real bi-" He couldn't say anything more because she was already trying to pull up his sleeve in a panic. He took her by the shoulders and kissed her on the lips for a moment.

She pulled away. "He shot you?"

"No…he missed." He told her, and then shook his head. "Well, in a way he shot me. He shot my counterpart."

"Your twin brother?"

"We AREN'T brothers!" Alt. Doof snapped at her. "…I'm sorry I-"

"You're exhausted. And you never sleep."

"I can't sleep when I'm alone."

"You're never alone. There's always someone you love around you or beside you."

"But its never everyone at once. Why don't you leave this place?"

"I can't…" She said and glumly pulled away from him.

"You know I'd protect you."

"Yeah? Well who's going to protect _you _if I stop covering your tracks?"

"I can take care of myself."

"You need someone on the inside." Ege bluntly told him. "No if's, and's, or but's, you need me to switch papers and burn files on you, to hide evidence and keep these assholes off your ass." She pushed him against the wall, holding him there so they were face to face.

"Move in with me."

"No."

"Please?"

"What happened when the collector came?"

Alt Doof solemnly let the conversation be changed. "Nothing." It hurt to think back, and he didn't know why he felt this way.

She knew he was lying "The kids-"

"They're fine." Alt Doof said, and hoped that he didn't have to tell anyone that ever again. He'd never let any harm come to them, for as long as he lived he would FIGHT for their freedom. Nothing else mattered as much to him.

"It wasn't your fault-"

"You know." Alt Doof said, not asking her.

She nodded "I also know that you got stabbed in the chest, and hip when you were thirteen." And she followed him when he starting storming away. She called after him to try to get him to talk to her more. "It wasn't your fault!"

"I know that. I've always known that. NOTHING is ever my fault… Why does everyone keep telling me that?" He whimpered.

"Because its true. Listen to me!" She spun him around and gently shook him with her words. "What happened to you, it WASN'T your fault. What happened to that platypus WASN'T your fault, EVERYTHING that's happening now, ISN'T your fault!"

"Then what is my fault? Huh? What? I must have done something wrong in my life to start a domino effect that JUST…KEEPS…FALLING!"

"You were born." Ege told him. "And even you aren't at fault for that."

He slid down against the wall, his knees to his chest as he stared down into his lap, inwardly suffering. He noticed that she kneeled down to his side, but he didn't look up. "Why was I born then?"

"For great things…Things that you don't even know yet." She sympathized.

"Why was I genetically enhanced?"

"To be better prepared for those things I mentioned."

"You have an answer for everything, don't you?" Alt. Doof's mouth couldn't hide the smile that crept its way onto his face.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, yes I do." She moved her face to his ear and whispered seductively. "Do you want to know what _else _I have an answer for?"

"Actually…_I do_."

They both giggled as she pushed him to the floor, getting on top of him to kiss all over his face and lips, staying there as they kissed passionately. That is, until they heard a door open. They pulled apart quickly, sitting up against the wall like nothing happened.

Alt Doof saw his counterpart walk out of the room awkwardly, and after him came Rodney, who looked oddly and disturbingly happy for some reason. And the dictator knew exactly why.

"Next." Rodney said and the dictator got to his feet, giving a hand to help his secret girlfriend up before walking inside the room without a word. His pride was too good for that, and he showed a confidence. He could take care of himself. No one believed that except him, and finally he'd prove it wrong, by voluntarily waltzing into a soundproof room with a crazy person.

Ege reached her hand out toward her boyfriend, but retracted it as Rodney shot a glance towards her. She fake smiled with a thumbs up before they both went behind the door. She frowned, closing her eyes and allowing herself to slide down to the floor in mental agony.

"Are you okay?" The scientist asked her and she looked up, blinking at him.

"Yeah…" She replied, unsure. "I'm fine."

"Well, why're you on the floor?"

"I am waiting for my appointment with doctor crazy asshole M.D." Ege said. "Why're you still here?" She asked, irritated, and then bewildered when the less smart version of her boyfriend started to laugh.

"You sound just like the other me."

"Well I should." She said and regretted what she said next. "We're wooing."

"Wooing…? OH! …Ohhhhh…Ew." Doof made a disgusted face.

Ege stood up, growling at him. "I didn't mean it like that." Then she pinned him against the wall, making sure to hit the back of his head against it, like she always did with Alt. Doof.

"Yep…" The scientist groaned "Definitely just like the other me…" He stared at her.

"What the hell are you looking at me like that for?"

"It's just, you're pretty."

"I'm hot. So what?"

"Is that what the other me calls you? That's kind of insensitive, but that's what he is, I guess."

Ege scowled, a little offended but granted an answer. "No. He calls me something else, based on my _performances_ with him that he's impressed by."

"See? Insensitive." Doof said, and then said hopefully. "And I hope I never get the opportunity to even _hear _him call you whatever he calls you…I'd rather not picture my counterpart in any- Well, _compromising _positions, so to speak…"

She smirked before whispering the nickname in his ear.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

* * *

**1****st**** Dimension. (Flynn-Fletcher Residence)**

Platyborg couldn't sleep. It was completely useless to try, and he just wasn't feeling it. He looked to his left, seeing Phineas sleeping face sigh in sleep. He turned his head to the right, and jumped, nearly screaming because two eyes were suddenly string straight back at his and only mere centimeters away from his face. One was bigger than the other, and the shape of the head, and the greenness of the hair, gave away who it was all too easy. "What the hell! You scared the shit out of me, dill-hole!" The cyborg cursed at the British boy, using the technique that Rodney taught him to sound tougher.

Ferb smacked him.

Platyborg blinked, not only was this way out of character for the green haired boy, in fact, the cyborg never really heard him talk that much, so the stinging sensation in his cheek was proof that it actually happened. "Why did you-?!"

"The only way you respond is through punishment and force. Is that right?" Ferb asked and the cyborg didn't know what to say. "Why else would you have that mark under your eye for? You didn't listen and someone made you. I believe I know who, but I'll only know for sure if you are willing to confirm my suspicions."

"Dude, why are you _bombarding _me with questions?" The cyborg complained. "It's super late!"

"Are you going to speak with me or not?"

"I don't _WANT _to speak with you, if that's what you're asking."

Ferb nodded understandingly, standing up and getting back in his bed without another word and turning away from the cyborg.

Platyborg stared, confusedly. He shrugged, rolling his eye as he did the same, laid back down and turned away to face Phineas' bed.

Meanwhile, Ferb was thinking about a few things. He was worried, about the cyborg, about their Dr. D, and of what was really going on here. But he was more worried about that blinking device around Platyborg's neck, and why it was counting down.


	5. Dang

**Authors Note: Wassup? And how's this story? Still going strong?**

**~Natty**

* * *

**1****st**** Dimension. (DEI)**

"You know…" Vanessa-2 started. "Maybe we aren't so much alike after all…"

Vanessa-1 rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Yeah? What was your first clue?"

***A familiar tune started to play and the teens started their duet.***

**Vanessa-2:** _Hmm…I really thought I'd be taller…_

**Both Doof's echoing:**_ (I've been told I slouch…)_

**Vanessa-1 (glaring) :** _I don't wear high heels…_

_(I've fouuund a brand new best friend…and it's me!)_

**Vanessa-2**: _I thought my looks could kill…_

***record scratches and music halts***

**Vanessa-1:** "Fashion jokes huh?"

**Vanessa-2:** "I've got plenty."

_(I thought I'd have both my eyes, you know…)_

**Vanessa-1 (smirks):** "Very well" _*music starts again and she continues to sing*_ _Does your dad __annoy__ you?_

_(It's in this pouch.)_

_**Vanessa-2:**_ _Pfft! Who doesn't he?_

_(Ouch!)_

**Vanessa-1:** _At least my dad's not crazy…_

(Ooo-wee-ooo!)

**Vanessa-2:** _You should talk! …I hear he speaks whale!_

_(I've fooooound a brand new best friend and it's me!)_

**Vanessa-1:** _Yours..has a tail!_

_(I've fooooound a brand new best friend and it's me!)_

**Vanessa-2:** _My father's a dic-ta-tor…_

**Vanessa-1:** _He doesn't rule…_

**Vanessa-2:** _At least mine is smarter…than a pool!_

_(Ouch!)_

**Vanessa-1:** _Now I all know all about you…._

**Vanessa-2:** _And you know all about me…_

_(Ooo-wee-ooo…)_

**Vanessa-1:** _And now before me I see…_

**Vanessa-2:** _…Someone I don't agree!_

**Vanessa-1:** _Youuuuuu can't be me!_

_(I've foooooound a brand new best friend and its me!)_

**Vanessa-2:** _Youuuuuu can't be me!_

_(I've foooooound a brand new best friend and it's me!)_

**Vanessa-1:** _You are nothing liiiiiiike me…!_

_(Now that I've found youuuuuu….)_

**Vanessa-2:** _You're nothing liiiiiike me..!_

_(We can be a duooooo!)_

**Vanessa-1:** _You're right!_

_(Twice the evil…!)_

**Vanessa-1 & Vanessa-2:** _You can't be Vanessa-_

_(-Doofenshmirtz!)_

**Vanessa-1:** _Get out of my house this Friiiiiday!_

***Music stops.***

Vanessa-2 blinked. "It's Monday…"

"Oh, you know what I meant!"

* * *

**2****nd**** Dimension.**

"Are you okay?"

Alt Doof turned his head from the dresser drawer he was packing his clothes into, to Doof who was laying on the bottom bunk of the bed in their temporary room. He continued folding the black fabric into a neat square.

And Doof wondered how he could do that so perfectly without looking. Honestly, he didn't really know _how _to fold properly. Charlene always did laundry when they were together. And he went a while without folding before he got Norm who now did everything for him. Including cook…stupid crunchy eggs…. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

Alt Doof stared at him still, for a few long seconds before turning back to his folding. "Stop asking me idiotic questions…"

Doofenshmirtz was sick of his counterpart's attitude. Ever since the other him got back from that stupid checkup thing with Rodney. He didn't understand why his counterpart was in such a pissy mood. It was so annoyi-

"Why did you have to follow me here? Huh idiot? You're too stupid to even comprehend what you did and accomplished by hopelessly following me here!"

"I was worried about you, you stupid jerk!" The scientist snapped back, glaring at the dictator's back. "I had no idea what you were doing, you just started running away like a psychopath! You just killed someone, and I know what that kind of stress that can put on someone! I've seen CSI! You could have been running to do who knows what!"

"What could I have done?! He had a gun in the same room as my kids! What was I supposed to do?!"

Doof sat up from the twin sized bed that was too small for him. It would probably cause some issues later, but there were more pressing matters right now to be dealt with. "That's not what I _meant_, other me…"

"Then what?" Alt Doof asked, stopping his folding and now just staring into the drawer.

"You could have ran off and committed suicide or-"

"…You think I'd try to end my own life?"

"Maybe…I don't know…"

Alt Doof gave a small pity laugh, but all Doof heard was a snort, and he glared, thinking his counterpart was just being mean again.

The dictator laughed louder. "You….actually thought that I would try to kill myself?"

"I guess…"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…!"

"What?!" Doofenshmirtz cried, irritated. "What's so funny?"

Alt Doof turned around, still laughing full force. It didn't seem like he was able to stop.

Doof was sick of this altogether, he was seriously getting angry now. The laughter in his ears morphed into demonic laughter. The devil was in his head as he felt his blood boil at high temperatures and then explode violently. "SHUT UP!"

Alt Doof heard the scientist cry before hands clasped shut around his throat and his body was slammed into the dresser, his head being pressed against the surface of it. The impact from the wood along with the feeling of his spine bending backwards without his will, caused him minor pain. He didn't scream, he was mostly just surprised. The dictator stared into Doof's eyes, and for a change he saw something that was never there, at least, he had never seen it there before. There was annoyance. Alt Doof had never seen the scientist annoyed with him, he usually saw it the other way around. His counterpart annoyed HIM. That's the way it always went, as far as he was concerned. The second emotion he saw in both eyes was detestation, hatred and he wouldn't expect such strong hatred from the scientist, especially not to be directed so much at him.

He coughed, the fingers started to squeeze his throat slowly, and he whimpered. The dictator didn't try to get away, instead he chose to think. He was being suffocated slowly, the most painful way, but it didn't hurt him right now. Or maybe it did hurt him and he wasn't paying attention to it. He just kept thinking.

Doofenshmirtz glared hard, and then, it all went away. His burning indifference, his fed up annoyance, all disappeared. He realized what he was doing and the force no longer controlled him. He let go of his counterpart where the other him fell to the floor coughing hard. The scientist stared at his shaking hands, the ones that almost took a life and he hated himself for thinking of what would have happened if he didn't stop. "O-Other me I- I don't- I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me and I just couldn't- …c-couldn't…-"

"It's okay…" Alt Doof wheezed, shakily reaching into his pocket to take out an inhaler.

"You have asthma?!" Doofenshmirtz freaked out "That makes what I did even worse!"

"…Wasn't…" Alt Doof took a puff from his inhaler. "…your fault…"

"I almost choked you to death! How am I not at fault here?! You being annoying doesn't give me the excuse to murder you!"

"But I think I know someone with a pretty good excuse…" Alt Doof mumbled.

"What?"

"Come with me!" Alt Doof commanded and before Doof knew it he was being dragged by his arm down the hallways.

* * *

**1****st**** Dimension.**

"Are you sure?" Phineas whispered.

Ferb nodded.

"And you really think that's what it is?"

Ferb narrowed his eyes at his step brother's unending disbelief. They'd all be dead by the time Phineas stopped asking his senseless questions! But he nodded politely anyway.

Phineas blinked, still thinking this over for a few long seconds. "…..And you're sure about this?"

"Ugh! Just come on!" Ferb growled and grabbed Phineas' hand, dragging him out of the kitchen to the couch where they left Platyborg.

Phineas rubbed his arm when it was let free, and stared at it. There weren't any marks, but it still hurt pretty dang much. He couldn't let it go. "That really hurt Ferb…"

Ferb sighed and was about to apologize, but the cyborg beat him to it.

"I'm sorry you guys." Platyborg apologized. "I'm really sorry for a lot. I'm sorry for listening to what my boss-"

"Ahem!" Ferb interrupted.

And Platyborg caught on "-to what RODNEY told me to do. I was just scared. And I'd never want to hurt Doof. Ever. He loves me and he would be really upset if he found out what I've been doing behind his back…."

"It's alright Platyborg. You were just pressured and confused, that's all…" Phineas said.

Platyborg nodded and turned his head from the red haired boy, his gaze now directed to Ferb. "Hey green haired dude?"

Ferb sighed. "You don't know my name, do you?"

"Not a clue in hell what it is." Platyborg admitted. "But I wanted to say sorry anyway for stuff last night."

"Stuff?" Ferb questioned, giving a 'really' look. He noted that the cyborg didn't really look that convincing.

"Yeah." Platyborg's eye narrowed. "Stuff…"

"Close enough." Phineas shrugged and went right into it. "So what's that timer thing on your throat?"

Platyborg stiffened, and backed away, clutching the metal collar around his neck.

Ferb face palmed at Phineas, before slowly stepping towards the now defensive cyborg with his hands faced flat in a sign of peace between them.

Phineas did the same, trying to calm the thing. "Platyborg…come on buddy, let me see that thingy on your throat."

Platyborg was growling at them as they stepped closer, backing away and his eye was turning soulless. "Don't…touch it…" He snarled, losing control of his thoughts. Now all he saw was death, death for these two boys, and he deployed his blaster.

* * *

**2****nd**** Dimension.**

"What the hell did you do to him, asshole?"

"Excuse me?"

"I KNOW you had something to do with this."

"I do not know what you are referring to, Doofenshmirtz."

Doof watched the other him and this dimension's Rodney go back and forth. It reminded him of when his counterpart concluded instantly that he had something to do with their changing bodies, and his counterpart was right. He knew the dictator was smart, very smart. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that the man wasn't intelligent. So he was sure that whatever the other him was accusing of, he was right. So he just watched with a smug smile. His counterpart was smart, no way he could be taken down by anything…

Alt Doof didn't let up, no matter how many times Rodney warned and threatened him to stand down. He didn't follow orders from this man, and he didn't have to listen to anything. Rodney shot the scientist with the temporary Evil-inator. It was temporary because it only lasted for a set amount of time, and the time that was set would have been just enough to kill him, if Doof hadn't stopped. "Why'd he try to kill me then? Huh?"

"I am not responsible for your twin's actions." Rodney shrugged.

"He isn't my-" Alt Doof stopped mid-sentence. A machine started beeping somewhere and it totally threw off his train of thought. …Where the heck was that annoying sound coming from? He turned to Doof who shrugged, saying he didn't know, so the dictator kept looking around the room. "…What is that?"

"Oh, that's nothing. Just an…intruder or something on the premises…" Rodney turned suddenly. "Orville! Go take care of that immediately!"

The little boy blinked and went to follow on with his father's wishes, going towards a nearby door.

Alt Doof went quickly after him and Orville blocked the door. The dictator glared at the small boy. "Move it, demon pawn!"

Doofenshmirtz coughed to get his counterpart's attention, giving him this scolding look.

Alt Doof rolled his eye and faked a sincere smile, although it just looked like he was in pain. He cooed through his teeth, feeling completely disgusted at talking nice to the little _'thing'_. "Hey little guy…do you remember me?"

Orville nodded.

"Well…I'd like you to move out of the way…right now. Could you do that for me you little freak? I-I mean…Orville…" Alt Doof urged.

Doof rolled both of his eyes. Well, at least his counterpart was at least capable of TRYING to be nice…

Orville again shook his head no at the dictator.

Alt Doof groaned and shoved the little brat out of the way, gripping the doorknob.

"Ah, I wouldn't go in there if I were you Heinz…" Rodney warned him.

"You aren't me." Alt Doof said back and opened the door. He ran in and almost immediately froze. He stared at all of the pictures on the walls in awe, and didn't break contact with what he was seeing, him being in complete, and utter shock and appalled .

"Other me?" Doof called and went in the room after his counterpart, wondering why the dictator was so silent all of a sudden, that is, until he caught sight of the walls. Rodney followed them both into the room and so did Orville.

"I warned you." Rodney said.

Doofenshmirtz noticed that the other him still didn't respond, and he didn't blame him. The walls were all filled with pictures of Platyborg.


End file.
